


Bad Dreams

by Flaming_dumpster



Series: Kylux Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cormfort, Drabble, Kylo is haveing a nightmare, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_dumpster/pseuds/Flaming_dumpster
Summary: Hux stops Kylo's nightmare before it has a chance to really take hold





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr word prompt "Stop" requested by GayMichaelis

Sleep edged away gradually, leaving a buzzing haze over Hux’s senses. He likely would have drifted back into the dreamless void if it hadn’t been for the persistent squirming from somewhere behind him. Slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings he also took notice of a quiet sound that teased the line between a pained whimper and an angry growl, and a glance over his shoulder confirmed that it was Kylo twitching away behind him with his brows drawn inward. 

CRASH

Hux shot up in bed and squinted into the darkness. He spotted a pile of glass on the floor by the far wall and immediately had an idea as to what was going on, but the lamp suddenly lifting off the bedside table and flinging itself into the wall confirmed his suspicions. He sighed quietly as the room began to tremble. 

“Ren, stop,” Leaning down to settle himself next to Kylo’s sleeping form, Hux wrapped one arm over Kylo's chest and shuffled closer, “I'm here.” Kylo's arm wrapped around Hux’s middle and pulled him in as the trembling in the room subsided. 

“Keep….safe...” said Kylo, although he remained asleep.

“I know, Ren, I know.” Hux closed his eyes, inviting sleep to return to him. Kylo's nightmares had started shortly after the destruction of starkiller base. He never spoke of them in waking, and Hux knew better than to ask. He was a patient man, he knew this wouldn't be the last of Kylo's nightmares and he would be there to calm him through them all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The cat decided to knock my laptop off a table to sit on it, and I can't afford a new one. Please consider [Supporting Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/U6U4OGVM) to help me save for a new one.


End file.
